Human Jack Frost Fanfiction
by Ki Potter
Summary: "Pitch." Jack groans in a low raspy voice. He feels the most familiar of feelings, his body surrounded by an abyss of water, his voice lost in itself due to the anxiety taking over his body, he tries to struggle but he's to weak, the water to hot, so hot his powers can't freeze it.
1. Chapter 1

"Pitch." Jack groans in a low raspy voice. He feels the most familiar of feelings, his body surrounded by an abyss of water, his voice lost in itself due to the anxiety taking over his body, he tries to struggle but he's to weak, the water to hot, so hot his powers can't freeze it. He hears a laugh and the last thing he sees is a sandy grey smile of sharp white teeth and strands of his own white hair. He in hails the hot mist floating around him one more time before his head is pushed under again and everything fades from blurry to black.

"ngh." The boys eyes open to see only sun beams covering his vision. He blinks and looks down at his pale bare chest and ripped brown trousers. Confused he sits up holding his head.

"Hey kid." A relativity young mans voice yells.

Quickly his attention is directed at a middle aged man with stubble and slicked brown hair wearing a plaid sweater and jeans.

"Hi." He said.

"What are you doing down in the ditch?" He asked his accent southern.

"Uhm." He looked around noticing he was laying in the grass. "I, uhm, I don't know." He said and gave a goofy smile.

"Well, what's your name boy?" He asked.

Jack thought for a moment then realized he had no idea. "I don't know." He said again.

"You don't know you're name?" The man questioned.

"No." He said.

"Well don't just stay there get up, come with me." He said and started walking toward a blue truck.

He got to his feet and pulled himself up the ditch using the grass and small branches.

The boy walked to the passengers side of the truck, before he got in he stopped and looked toward the ground, his stomach turning.

"You okay, boy?" He asked

Before he could reply he threw up, but only water fell from his mouth onto the ground.

"I think you might have had a little to much to drink." The man laughed.

He looked at the ground, only water.

"Well, if you're done get on in." He said and the boy did as told.

As they drove they made normal conversation.

"So you say you don't remember your name, do you remember anything?" He asked.

The boy thought, then shook his head.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."He shook his head again.

"Well my name is Kevin." He said, "Me and my wife live on a farm just up the street, why don't we get you something to eat and drink?" He said.

The boy nodded sitting back and putting his hands in his pocket, his eyes widened when he felt a piece of paper. He took it out and opened it.

_Jackson Overland_ was written across it in water smudged black ink.

The man looked over, "Who's Jackson Overland?" He questioned.

"I don't know... I guess." He paused. "I guess that must be _**me**_."

"Alright, well that's a good start to remembering who you are, Nice to meet you Jackson"

"Jack." He said.

"Alright, Jack it is."

xx

The next few days went by quicker than ever, He was living with Kevin and his wife, Marie, and for those days he was in and out of the hospital and police station trying to figure out what was wrong with him, or who he was, They estimated his age is 16-17, but there was no record of any _'Jackson Overland' _minus one that lived in 1714 but drown at a young age, the records weren't clear from being so old but they still existed, regardless that couldn't be him he would have to be 300 years old.

After being in the hospital so much and not being able to find out who he was or even him remembering something small Kevin and Marie decided it would be be best to stop with the hospital visits and adopt him into their home, and if he remembered anything they would let the doctors know. They agreed long ago they wanted a child, but something stopped them, they believed Jack was the reason.

xx

"Good morning, Jack." A women said as Jack walked into the house with a basket of apples and his blue shirt spotted with dirt.

"Morning." He replied with a smile his chocolate brown eyes shining bright with joy.

Often Marie would try to talk to Jack about whether he remembered anything or not, and it always ended the same way, Jack never remembered anything, but something about it relieved her. Of course she wanted him healthy and to remember his past but she also wanted to keep this boy in her home.

At supper that night Jack would help Kevin do the dishes, and then he would shower, The dishes weren't the problem, the showering was.

Since Jack started staying with them Kevin would have to sit next to a half clothed Jack on the side of the tub while Marie stood at the door and Kevin talked tring to convince him to get in the water with the tap to the shower clicking in the background.

"I don't understand." Jack said his elbows resting on his knees and his head drooping forward.

"Marie and I think it might have something to do with what happened before we found you." Kevin said.

"Something as simple as being afraid of water?" Jack sighed.

"Phobias come in all sorts of ways." Marie said calmly still leaning on the door frame.

"The water wont do anything to you." Kevin convinced resting a hand on Jack's knee in a father like fashion.

Jack swallowed and looked up chewing at his lip.

"You understand that right?"Kevin asked.

Jack nodded hesitantly.

"You can just jump in wash yourself real quick and if you feel anxious you can get right out."Marie added.

"It's just a quick shower, I'll be fine." He said running his fingers in his dry brown hair, visually obvious he wasn't sure of himself.

Kevin got up and was ready to leave the room.

"Wait!" Jack said standing as well. "What if I need to get out and there's still soap on me?" He asked.

"We'll hose you down outside." Kevin laughed.

Jack laughed as well and proceeded to take a quick shower, the quickest, not putting his face under and avoiding contact as often as possible, but he made it through, way better then the first night when he would hardly go in the washroom or the seconds week when Kevin had to stand right outside the door and leave the door open.

After they would sometimes reward him by letting him take the dog out in the gated yard to watch him run with a cup of hot tea. He would sit for an hour at least before getting fed up with all the teenage people driving in their trucks looking like their having so much fun with their friends. He envied them for their social abilities.

He whistled for the dog and would proceed to go back into the house up the stairs and into the warm bed that he had been having nightmares in for a couple weeks, every night was the same, he would fall asleep until around 3 or 4 and then he would wake up in cold sweat screaming as if someone were hurting him, but when he wakes up he can never remember what his dreams were of.

Other than it being early in the morning this night was like no other, at around 6am his body shot from the bed and he started screaming grabbing at his throat and gasping for air, the door swinging open and Kevin and Marie next to him crouching on the floor were he was gripping himself any place he could reach.

It had been weeks yet they still woke up as equally concerned as the night before to make sure he was okay.

"I'm sorry!" Jack said his voice raspy like he held his breath for to long.

"It's alright, we were about to get up anyway, the horses need cleaning." Marie smiled and patted him on the back. Kevin at his closet getting him a clean pair of cloths.

"I think it's getting better." Kevin announced.

Jack gave him a confused look

"It wasn't as early in the morning this time." He smiled.

Jack got changed and met them downstairs were a good morning breakfast waited for him on the table he sat and ate and while he was cleaning his dishes there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" He said.

"It should be our neighbor come to help you with the horses." Marie said.

Jack opened the door were a short cute girl stood, wearing red plaid, big black boots and had the biggest orange hair Jack had ever seen;he thinks.

"Hello, you must he Jack, I'm Merida. It's nice to meetcha." She said in a thick Scottish accent.

They shook hands and went outside parting ways, she went to the horse stables and he began bringing hay bails from the truck to the stables throwing them in a pile. Once finished they began to talk.

"So how old are ya?" She asked

"I don't know, 16 or 17 about." He said.

"You don't know your age?" She asked.

"Not my exact age, We don't even know if my real name is Jack or not." He said brushing the horses hair while she shoveled around him.

"How come you don't know?" She questioned.

"Kevin and Marie didn't tell you?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Well they found me on the side of the road hal unconcious and I didn't remember anything, and here we are." He said playfully.

"Oh, well that sucks!" She added.

"It's not so bad, I mean I'd like to remember what happened to me before now, but I really like these folks and I love it here, I don't think I'd want to be anywhere else." He smiled and sighed.

After about an hour and a few faded and short conversations like Merida's mother and father moving in from Scotland with her three triplet brothers and her, and about her family crest being a bear, they were done and sitting against a fence with cups of juice in the long grass.

"This is the first conversation I've has with someone around my age since I lost my memory." Jack admitted.

"You don't go to school?" Merida asked.

Jack let his head fall back. "I never really thought about it, what do you do there?" He asked.

"Well... you learn things." She said.

"I know that." He laughed, "but like, I wouldn't know anyone, and it's already the middle of the year."

"That doesn't matter." She said, "The school always allows people to go to it, especially for you since you've lost your memory and there's no record of you, school is an awesome place to meet people too, the classes aren't fun but the people are great, and you'll know someone, we're friends!" She smiled at him.

"I guess you could say that." He laughed.

"You don't want to be friends?" She asked.

"No, of course I do!" He paused, "It's just I don't know if Kevin and Marie would want to send me to school, I have a few issues." He admitted.

"Issues?" She questioned.

"Yea, I have an unexplained fear of water, and really bad nightmares were I wake up screaming and I can't remember them." He said looking at his cup knowing she's looking at him.

"I don't think that's anything to be to concerned about, your body just isn't used to everything so it's reacting weird. Your body has been to different places, places your mind doesn't remember it being, but your body remembers and for it, it feels like you started a whole new life. You just have to remember." She smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"Easier said than done." He laughed.

That night, but not to late when Merida was gone home Jack was helping Kevin clear the dishes from the table while Marie swept around them. After they were done and were getting ready to head out to the store Jack stopped them.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"What is it?" Marie asked concerned. "Did you remember something?"

"No, no, nothing like that." He said

And she sighed, a sigh of relief but tried to make it sound sad.

"I was wondering." He stopped twiddling his fingers unable to continue.

"Yes." Kevin said.

"I was wondering, could I." He paused again. "Could I...attend school." He said looking up forcing confidence.

They looked at each other a bit surprised and sat down at the table between them and Jack.

He took a seat as well.

"You're sure you want that?" Marie asked.

"Yea, you've only been here for a few weeks, you're still scared to take a shower alone." Kevin brought up.

"I know, but showers so far are the only fear we know I have, and it's not like I'll be forced to shower at school." He convinced.

"It's not that we don't want you to, we do, really. It's just, we're worried about you getting hurt there, or needing something and not being able to contact us." Marie said.

"A cellphone." Jack said quickly. "I could get a cellphone and then any time I need anything I can just call home and tell you!"

"Jack, sweetheart, we can't just get you a cellphone." Marie said and his face sank.

"I know." He said.

"But you could work for one." Kevin added and Jack's face lifted up.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yup, I'll tell you what, do the horses by yourself for one week without Merida's help and that will save up enough money for you to get yourself a phone." Kevin smiled.

"I don't want to take Merida's job." He admitted.

"You wont be, she's going to Scotland this week so we need someone to do it anyway."

"And after that, I can go to school?" He asked.

"After that... we'll talk about it again." Kevin said and they got up Marie putting her purse over her arm.

"Thanks!" Jack said and got up hugging them both. They smiled and hugging him back.

That night Jack decided while Kevin and Marie were out to the store to take the dog for a walk. Putting the leash on him and heading out.

"Nice night." He said to the dog who talked quickly in front of him. The town was very country and filled with many fields and farms and trees. He walked along a pathway that went through a field with the dog.

"Alright, we'll be back in the morning to pick you up!" One person said.

"Yea, be ready this time, no excuses like, I have to feed my cat before I go." Another person said.

"For school." A cute voice added.

Jack stopped looking over to where the voices were coming from. Trees covered him so they couldn't see. Two blond kids sat in the front of a truck and one much smaller boy stood on a porch waving to them Jack couldn't see all of him just the outline. He watched as the boy went into his house and shut the door behind him.

"Wow." Jack said, I guess directed at the dog considering he was the only one around.

After that, and the week proceeding Jack had done all his chores to get his home, he worked hard and cleaned every day and on that coming Sunday they were all sat at the table once again.

"Alright, son." Kevin said. "You earned it." He slid a basic texting and calling flip phone across the table and Jack took it gratefully.

"Thank you!" He said loudly opening it and turning it on.

He sat at the table for 45 minutes playing with it and figuring out how to work it and adding the house number to it.

He called the house phone and Marie walked over to it picking it up with a sweet "Hello."

"Hi, mom." He said and turned around looking at her.

She smiled with sad eyes like she were about to cry and he smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I didn't think so many people would ask me to update this, it's flattering, keep requesting updates and I'll be updating!/Also sorry for any spelling mistakes, my editor is working really hard with her new job and I didn't want to bug her, sorry 3 I try my best!

The next Monday, Jack woke up early from a nightmare, this time he remembered yellow glowing eyes, he brushed it off remembering it was hiss first day of school and with that excitement he could really get through anything. He jumped out of bed ignoring the cold sweat from his nightmare because he needed time to feed to horses before leaving, turn out Marie and Kevin were planning on making him take care of the horses until Merida's return anyway, not that he minded much, he likes the horses.

After their morning feed, and breakfast he made his way to the bathroom, contemplating a shower but took precaution and decided against it, instead he washed his face and got dressed in a green plaid shirt and jeans, his hair was messy but not from not brushing it or anything, it just looked like that.

Upon exiting the bathroom he ran into Marie.

"Are you ready?" She asked and he nodded.

"Here." She said and handed him a book bag. "I made a run to the market there's some pencil and writing books for you."

"Thank you!" He said gratefully taking it and pulling it onto his back.

She stopped and looked at hi face, hi eyebrows lowered. "Yes?" He questioned.

"Oh sorry." She said, "I don't remember your eyes being green." She laughed

"My eyes are brown." He announced

"Must be reflecting off the shirt." She added.

He looked down, "Oh, yeah."

They left for the car and the drive was about 5 minutes long, and the building was huge, they sat in the office of the school for what felt like a long time before someone came in with a folder.

"You must be Jackson." He said and they shook hands. "We're so happy to have you in our school, you'll fit right in?"

"Really?" He asked.

"Oh yes, and of course we have been told of your...situation." He added.

"Situation?" He asked.

"Yes, what you have a serious case of memory loss, for now we'll be placing you in the special education class, just to make sure everything is okay, and then we'll transfer you into a regular class, when you feel you're ready."

Jack's face was as optimistic as ever, "I feel ready now!" He said.

"Just give it a week, being in this class will give you a chance to make friends without all the stress on you head too."

Jack was quiet for a moment. "A week. Just a week." He said

"Good." The teacher and and opened the folder, we'll have one of the student teachers bring you to the class you'll be in. Me and Marie will fill out all your information and you'll be set." He paused before yelling "Rufus you can come in!"

A boy with long blond hippie like hair came through the door.

"This is Jackson Overland, he's new. You can go with him." The man said and Jack nodded walking with the boy who was a lot shorter than him.

"Hey man, I'm Rufus," He said, "But you can call me Ruffnut, that's what my friends call me. My sisters name is Talie but she hates being called that, since we're twins she was dubbed the name Tuffnut."

"Alright." Jack said smiling.

"I tell you this because we both work in the special education class for co op this year during period two, or, right now."

"Do other student's do that too?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, man, lot of people do it, but I'm only friends with two other people who do it, it's an easy credit, you mostly just hang out with mentally challenged kids, their pretty awesome."

They came up to a door, "here it is." he said and they both went inside and sat at a table together. "I'm only here for 45 more minutes until the other students who work in here will be coming in, plus all the other special ed student's are doing the news paper this morning."

"News paper?" Jack questioned.

"Yea, they all get together and hand out the papers to all the teachers in the school, it's sweet, Tuffnut is with them, that's the reason we're alone."

The last while of their time in the room together went by quickly until the bell rang, "Math for me." He said and grabbed his bag, a friend of mine is in here next, he knows you're here so he'll come right up to you,"

Jack nodded and was left alone for only a moment before the room started filling with people.

He a awkward and quiet until a young girl came up to him and signed something at him, he didn't understand, hi eyebrows lowered and you made a questioning look, she signed it again. Jack swallowed nervously, feeling bad he didn't know what she was saying. He got restless and fidgety and she signed it again.

A boy tapped on his shoulder and Jack looked at him hi face dropping. He signed something to her also saying very clearly "Dana, you know he don't have assigned seating here, he can sit where he wants." She made a grumpy look and walked over to another chair.

Jack was stunned and quiet and he boy reached his hand out saying something he didn't realize.

"Hi I'm -" There was a pause. "Ruffnut told me to meet you in here." He was still stunned and quiet as Jack looked up at him in awe, flabbergasted but smiling.

"Hello?" He questioned and Jack blinked.

"Hi, I'm Hiccup." He said and quickly Jack took his hand thinking about how this was the exact boy he seen when he was walking the other day.

"I-I..."

"You're Jack, I know, I was told."

"Yeah."

The boy sat down, a lot smaller than Jack, his body really thin and lanky and just altogether small, and his hair silky and down and his eyes big and green, and damn, those freckles, so many freckles all over his face.

"So we're going to be spending some time together." He said and giggled setting his bag down next to him.

"I guess." Jack smiled.

A male student tapped on Hiccup' shoulder and he turned around to look at him. She signed something Jack didn't understand and he signed back also saying. "This is Jackson, why don't you say hello?" He turned to him and waved. Jack waved back, the boy signed something else were hid four fingers were together almost like half a heart and he turned them from toward his chest then toward Jack, then he pointed.

Jack looked at Hiccup.

"That means how are you." He said, and Jack said good. "He can't hear you Jack, This i the sign for I'm fine." Hiccup showed him and he did it, the boy smiles and signed same by making a sort of 'Y' shape toward the floor and shaking his hand.

"That means same." Hiccup and said Jack laughed.

"Jack is new here, he will be spending the week with us till he settles in."

He boy smiled and signed something back. Hiccup blushed and laughed then returned it with a reply.

"What did he say?" Jack asked.

"He said you're cute."

"Oh really?" He asked, "and what did you say?"

"I said I know, I sometimes see him walking his dog in town."


End file.
